1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a loading device installed in exercise or rehabilitation equipment used to control motion resistance, and more particularly to a loading device that combines a magnetic controlled loading device, a micro electric generator and an adjusting drive structure into a single system, which can also be taken apart and used in various combinations. The change in the magnetic flux density of the loading device can be adjusted electrically or manually in order to achieve continuous adjustment of loading resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,404, the “magnetic adjustable loading device with eddy current,” refers to the eddy current resistance formed by using changes in the magnetic field, thus becoming a braking loading method. As it is a non-contact magnetic control and easy to link up with a personal computer, therefore, it is widely accepted by the market. Its fundamental principle is using a conductive metal plate and moving it through a magnetic field. The magnetic field will induce small rings of current that will create internal magnetic fields opposing the change, or so called “eddy current.” Moreover, according to Maxwell's Equation, the intensity of the magnetic force is in direct proportion to the square of magnetic flux density. The magnetic force can be applied to the exercise machine's braking loading.
This type of patent also includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,273, U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,353, U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,024, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,930, U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,069, U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,624, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,145.
Although eddy current magnetic controlled loading devices have their advantages and features, yet if the loading portion uses permanent magnets as its magnetic field source, then it is very difficult to link up to external digital signals, and thereby unable to attain the goal of computerization and digitization, unless there is a motor and motor controller to change the relative location of the magnets and conductors, or utilizing magnetic wire coils and external power sources to overcome these problems. However, in many situations, using external power sources creates a lot of inconvenience and thus greatly reduces its practical use. Therefore, it is generally used by lower priced exercise machines, but today's exercise machines place a growing emphasis on accuracy and effectiveness, which requires the help of computer data. Furthermore, digitized exercise machines need parts such as instrument panels and control boards that have to use electricity, which still needs to be provided through external power sources. This increases a lot of problems and limitations.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,325 shows a “brake device with a combination of power-generating and eddy current magnetic resistance,” which uses an external rotating flywheel to generate power for a brake core on the outer edge of the flywheel. The brake core then provides the flywheel with a certain preset eddy current magnetic resistance. This type of loading device generates sufficient power. Not only can it generate power for the brake core, but also provide enough power needed by the exercise machine's control panel. However, although placing the brake core on the outer edge of the flywheel can meet the needs of large intensity exercise machines, but when placed on small intensity exercise machines, its intensity and weight become too large and heavy. With the limited amount of space to utilize, its costs are also high, so it is not applicable to every type of exercise or rehabilitation machine.
As such, the inventor has studied the problems mentioned above and made improvements with the hope of coming up with a source of power that is simple in structure, small and lightweight, and can automatically control the eddy current magnetic resistance.